


My Little Girl

by Shmeeeg



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cheesy but don't care, Digging up the past, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mystery man, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmeeeg/pseuds/Shmeeeg
Summary: Today was the day. After years of potential boyfriends, many heartbreaks and one almost rampage, Cana is finally getting married. See this special event through the eyes of Gildarts as he gives his one and only daughter away.





	My Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this little snippet from the song "I Loved Her First" by Heartland. Highly recommend going and listening to it

Cana looked up at me, her chestnut hair framed around her face in smooth waves. She was covered in white from her head to her little toes. The one she’d picked out was simple. It was tight around her chest area and fit snuggly over her waist. The bottom was a loose fabric that almost looked like silk. It flowed around her heels as she twirled in front on me.

She looked just like an angel.

I stepped up to her and placed a small, white veil behind her ears. A nervous smile crept onto her face as her beautiful violet eyes looked up at me. I couldn’t help but remember when I used to see her in the guild when she was so small. She always would look at me with those same eyes that were filled with such sadness. I leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. I never wanted to see those eyes so sad ever again.

The sound of the piano came through the doorway. This was it. I looked down at Cana one last time. She looked just like her mother, but even more beautiful. This was the last time I would ever be able to stand in front of her and know that she was only my girl. Once this was over, she would be his as well.

I took the soft fabric in my hands, setting the veil in place over her features. I took a step to the side and hooked her arm under one of mine. She was shaking ever so slightly as she held onto my arm. My chest constricted seeing her so nervous. Moving my other arm, I placed my hand on hers and gave her a small squeeze. She was my daughter. She could do this. The question was, could I?

The doors opened, filling our little room with light. I gave her hand one last squeeze and stepped out into the room. 

The hall was filled with people from all over Fiore. Our family from the guild sat together on one side of the isle, while many others I didn’t recognize sat on the other side. I assumed it was probably his guild and other friends. 

As we walked I could feel memories flow through my mind. The first time I saw her as a little girl. Her hair cut short and her little dog at her side as she looked up at me. Then later, she had grown much taller. Starting to figure out her card magic with her hair always tied up behind her head. I knew something familiar had sparked within me that day, but I could never figure out what.

The next time I saw her she was becoming a beautiful woman. I had learned she was picked for the S-Class trials and wished her luck before leaving yet again. I should’ve known then. I should’ve seen the resemblance between them. And some part of me did, but I just brushed it off like it was nothing.

My grip tightened slightly on her hand as we approached the alter. I was never there for her while she grew up. I had been a terrible excuse for a father. But not anymore. I would always be here for her now. If she wanted me or not.

We approached the steps and stopped. I turned to her, releasing her arms from my grip and giving her a smile. I wasn’t going to cry here. Not in front of her anyway. She meant so much to me now than I ever thought she would be. 

No matter what happened now, or anywhere along the way, I knew she’d always be alright. She could take on new challenges on her own, and even if she fell I knew I could trust him to be there to catch her. She had such a long life ahead of her and I knew she was going to make the most of it. She was after all…

My little girl.


End file.
